Never Stop
by Red.Star.Crystal
Summary: What would happen if our dear butler,Sebastian Michaelis,reappeared in our times and made a contract with a normal girl? And what if this girl is enough to surprise an immortal demon? Read to find out. SebxOc.
1. Meeting by chance

**AN: Hello there. This is my first fanfic posted on the site, and this is my first story. I hope you will enjoy it. **

** ~Warning: Sebastian might be a little out of character sometimes… ^^"**

** ~Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or some brands and animes that appear. I only own my imagination and OC [original characters]. **

**Main OC:**

**Name:** Mia Rose Evans

**Nickname:** Mi

**Age:** 19

**Birthday:** 2nd of August.

**Appearance:**

Mia is quite tall, and has a slim body, even if she eats like there's no tomorrow. She has shoulder-length hair, which is some sort of combination between golden, red and chocolate strands. When her hair is wet, it turns a midnight black. Her eyes are a golden brown in the winter and a light green in the summer.

**Hobby: **Reading manga/Watching anime and writing fan fiction.

**Collection/s:** Has a snow globe collection.

**Favorite food: **Spaghetti

**Favorite drink: **Mountain Dew or Pepsi Twist Lemon.

**Favorite color/s: **Black combined with red; Blood Crimson

**Favorite band: **Ikimono Gakari

**Favorite singer/s: **Beyonce ; Sean Paul

**Favorite possessions:** Headphones.

**Personality:**

Outgoing, relaxed, smiling. Can be easily angered and becomes very serious when needed. She is sly on the inside and knows how to play with peoples minds. Good planner.

**Job:** Works part-time at a theatre as an actress. She was first given the job as a leader actress because of her talent, but when the director of the theatre changed, his daughters and sons took her role. She quit after her best friend was kicked out, and now is a manga artist.

**Best friend:** Rosetta Highsun.

**With the main OC introduced, lets go on with the story! xD**

**Chapter 1: Meeting by chance.[[Never make a worthless bet]]**

**~*Mia's POV [point of view]*~**

It was morning. Oh, how I hated it! In the mornings I would always be greeted by my "oh so lovely" alarm clock. Seriously, that chirping devil could wake the dead! Anyways, it's my luck that I always wake up in time to stop it from going off. This morning was no different. I reached for the blue button and pushed it. "Click". SCOOORE! He he. I know I know, I should stop being childish at this age. Or at least hyperactive. I took the blanket off me, only to meet the chilly 5am air. Yes. I wake up at the freaking 5am in the morning! To run! I'm so going to speak with Rossie about the bet… Rosetta, or Rossie as I call her, my best friend, made a bet with me that I can't wake up at 5 and run 2o laps around the building. For a month. Of course, she knew I hated energetic persons in the morning. But I will prove her she's wrong. I took a shower, and when I was done, I put my hair up in a ponytail. I dressed in my sport outfit, which consisted in a blue T-shirt and black tights. I went outside my house and started counting the laps. My neighbors think I'm crazy. Well who cares what they say, they are only some lifeless old people anyway. When I was done, I still had some energy in me, so I decided to go to her house and scare the lights out of her. I know, I'm mean. I love it. But hey, she needs to wake up anyway, it's her first day of college! On my way there, I stopped at a traffic light.

**~*Third person POV*~**

Mia stopped at the traffic light, waiting patiently for it to turn green. She saw the fiery color disappear and be replaced by the color of nature. What she didn't see though was the car coming towards her. The drunken driver didn't stop when he saw her, so you can imagine the result. She was blown away at about 3m in the air. She landed on her back, but that didn't stop her from getting hurt at the head. She hurt most of her skull, and was bleeding a lot now. The warm crimson liquid hit the pavement as she opened her eyes for the last time, only to see her favorite color, or so she thought…The driver ran away from the accident, in terror of what might happen.

**~*Mia's POV*~**

I heard a loud "Bang" and then I was in the air. There was a sharp pain in my whole left leg, but I don't know why. I think a car hit me. Yep. And that stupid driver, I bet he ran away…Ouch… It hurts… I think I hit something… I feel pain in my head… I opened my eyes to see a pool of blood around me. Was it mine?... I think it was… The crimson color sparkles beautiful in the city lights… Hmm, I hear voices… I think they are calling someone… an ambulance? Makes sense… Oh, I can't think anymore… I think I'm about to… pass out…

Hey, where's all the light?

Suddenly, it's so dark here… I feel cold… Maybe I am dead already. Blood loss would explain that. But hey, do dead think when they're gone?

I feel the wind blowing hot air on my back. I see a man figure with crow wings. Have I landed in an anime or something?

"Hoo, I see I am being summoned.", he spoke. He had a deep voice, and I felt chills on my back.

"Are you? Hmm,I don't remember clapping my hands on the ground or using magic powder...Oh, by the way. who are you?", I asked while trying not to sound interested. No, really, I hated showing my emotions to strangers. Or in this case, talking fictional characters.

"Mhmhm" ,he laughed "I am a demon. Now, you summoned me. You are the second person to ever do that."

"Say, you are speaking about something like Faustian contracts?", I asked, feeling more and more like Lina Inverse from Slayers... my hobbies be damned, I should stop watching that Tv...

"Oya, the first smart one. Exactly. I will be your loyal butler and fulfill your wishes. Once your quest is complete, your soul will be taken. If you accept this contract, you won't have any possibility to go to heaven or hell. So what will you do? What will you decision be?"

I shruged, thinking about the question. Since I was little, I didn't care about going to heaven or hell, since I wouldn't meet anyone I knew. I had no family, so it wasn't important. The contract was tempting, as I could get revenge on my "killer" and also on my parent's murderer. Oh how sweet revenge would taste. At least then my soul wouldn't be wasted and could be useful to someone. As I decided my life didn't matter once for me or for anyone else, I went with it.

"I will accept. So hurry up and finish this thing before my human body would actually die.", I said jokingly.

The demon came closer. His eyes were somewhat of a crystal pink, changing shade to purple and back. He had fangs... 'Kyaa! Fangs! Looks like a fictional character!' I squealed with joy inside my head. He had claw-like black nails,covered by amazing gloves, and wore high-heeled dark boots that matched his black-feathered wings. I need to find out what shop he went to!

"You're quite the hurried person, right?" ,he chuckled darkly. "Now, to complete the contract, give me a name."

"Well,it's your life, so it's your choice. At least pick yourself a name", I said, quite calm and relaxed.

That seemed to have surprised him, as he raised his eyebrow a little.

"My,my,what an interesting human", he said with a dark laugh. "My previous owner called me Sebastian Michaelis, so I would pick that, if the Young Mistress agrees."

"Alright.", I nodded, shrugging."But ple~ase call me Mia or Mi. I hate other names."

He chuckled and disappeared in a storm of feathers.

I closed my eyes and prepared for the impact with the onyx wings, but it never came. Instead, I woke up only to meet a painful headache and the most deep red eyes in the world… I wish I never made that bet…

**AN [[Author's Note]]: **I apologize this chapter was so short, but I promise next time there will be more. ^^ Also, please tell me what you think. xD


	2. Is mess an annoyance for a demon?

**AN: Oh em gee, thank you SO much people for reviewing and adding the story to alerts or favs, it means A LOT to me, and I mean A LOT! *hugs everyone***

**I'm so glad somebody finds my imagination okay xD**

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I had many ideas in my head and friends asked for things as well and oh well, I didn't have time _**

**Alright, enough reading my note, on to the disclaimer xD**

** ~Disclaimer: I… You know what, Sebastian!  
"I was right here… ^^' "**

**Oh… Okay, do the disclaimer please! xD **

"**Of course. ^^ Crystal owns only her imagination and original characters, and Kuroshitsuji and it's characters belong to Yana Toboso. Also, brands that may appear belong to their respective owners."**

**Chapter 2 ~ Who would think mess is an annoyance for a demon?  
**

**Mia's POV**

From the previous chapter:

_He chuckled and disappeared in a storm of feathers. _

_I closed my eyes and prepared for the impact with the onyx wings, but it never came. Instead, I woke up only to meet a painful headache and the most deep red eyes in the world… I wish I never made that bet…_

Start of story:

Ugh, I feel like a car ran over me… Oh wait, it just did. That lucky bastard, I think he escaped… He's_ so_ gonna' pay for it… Hey, what's with this guy? He has red eyes. Contacts or something? Maybe he's a cosplayer… Hmm… Or maybe that wasn't a dream? Wait, leave that thought alone, my head _hurts_. Not to mention my leg. Focus Mia, focus! Let's see what they are talking about.

"—will have to take her to the hospital for further examinations.", said a man, doctor I believe, that couldn't be older that forty. My… friend, I'll call him Seb for now, spoke with a calm and frightening tone, scaring the poor guy out of his skin. At least I won't need to teach him to intimidate people around, right?

"There is no need to, I took medical courses and I can take care of her. My friend here was quite lucky to not have any major damage."

Yeah, sheer luck, and also please feel the sarcasm dripping on my thoughts. If I don't have that much damage, how the hell do I feel like dying?

"Oh, she woke up. Alright sir, but if anything comes up, visit the hospital immediately.", he said in a very worried tone. Seb nodded and smiled. Hmm, well, for a fake smile that good, he's got some acting skills, if I may say. Ooh right, exactly what I didn't want. Idiotic fan girls… Screaming and giggling in the background. Hello people, I almost died, and you droll over a guy? Well, can't blame them, this is one hell of an attractive guy. FOCUS Mia FOCUS! Who's screaming my name so loud? It's almost painful… Shiit. OOOH shit. I felt someone shaking me by the shoulders. Rosetta… That's it.

"Mm… hey… Rossie, it's not fun to be shaken after almost dying you baka…", I said to her in an angry tone. "Dammit, stop sobbing, what are you, a crybaby?" I wanted her to stop wasting tears. I sometimes wonder why the hell I gave her training sessions if she's not gonna' listen anyway? First rule in my book: Never cry, no matter what.

After a while of hugging me in a death grip, she calmed down and looked at me with baby blue eyes screaming at my foolishness.

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again!", she said seriously, gold hair stained in the blood of my idiotic injury.

"If you were scared what was I?", I smiled at her. "Okay now, I'm… fine, considering that I was almost killed. But didn't you have to get ready for college?"

"Hell with college, I don't trust you being safe anymore!"

"Says the one who screams at the sight of my neighbors dog." ,I replied with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. She sighed, and then 'Prince Charming' ,as I heard the pink-hearts-in-eyes population nickname him, cleared his throat.

"Good day Mia, do you remember me?", he put on a… smirk so people wouldn't suspect anything.

"Yes of course, Sebastian! Long time no see! Did you move back in town or something?" , I continued the small theatre play.

"Yes, as a matter of fact yes I did.", he fake-laughed with joy.

"I'm so glad! Rosetta, this is Sebastian Michaelis, my childhood friend. Sebastian, this is Rosseta Highsun, my best friend."

They greeted each other shortly, both of us raising an eyebrow at his bow, and at the squealing girls that still haven't remembered they had boyfriends. Poor guys, it must be hard being them.

"Okay, Rossie, you go get your car, get your things ready, and go for your first day of college. Get that?"

"What the hell, you almost got killed and the first thing you care about is my education?"

"Yes.", I said looking at her with a soft glare. She rolled her eyes, nodded, gave me another death hug and started her speech.

"If you get in trouble again, I will personally kill you. Get that? Also, if you need anything, call me on the phone, no matter the hour, get plenty of rest and make _sure _you have someone to help you with everything.", she said in an authoritarian tone.

"Yes mother. I promise I will not do it again.", I joked and waved. She waved too, and then I turned to the guy, only to meet his stare.

"What? Never saw a girl before?", I raised my eyebrow, thing I tend to do a lot.

He chuckled and the crowd went squealing. Well, they Did have a reason… His raven hair was a mess because of the wind, chocolate red eyes looking around waiting for some kind of direction to my house I guessed. His mouth was formed into a little fake smile. He was quite tall, being 186 cm. How did I know? He's the same height as Rossie. Yup. Rossie is a giant. How come I became friends with her? Maybe because I'm quite tall too, at around 178 cm. He looked slim, but had some muscle. In other words: perfect guy. I realized I must have been day dreaming again, 'cause he looked at me with amusement.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?", I asked not embarrassed at all. I was used to these situations already.

"Indeed, I did say something. Would you mind telling me where your home is, so I can take you there?"

"Yeah sure.", I said while getting up. I must have been hurt pretty badly, 'cause pain shot through my leg and I almost feel back on the blood stained highway. Press the word _almost_, because a pair of arms caught me on time, lifting me up bridal style. I gave Seb a weird look, ignoring the daydreaming clouds of the fan girls in the background.

"What in the world are you doing?", I asked, my voice sounding like some sort of combination between anger and curiosity. I guess that's how I felt.

"Taking young mistress home, you can't walk properly right now.", he smiled.

I shrugged and ignored the death glares that came from the female audience.

After we got on my street, I showed him my house.

**[[AN: I will let you choose the look, it's better when you imagine it ;)]]**

"Okay so I guess you will be around for a while right?", I asked him while slowly and painfully moving to the kitchen to make some tea. He tried to argue about that but I guess he has to take orders, right? He was sitting on the sofa in the living room, observing every detail of the house. We started talking about my background, we made up his story and decided he would take the place of a guest as he would supposedly help me with my manga. That evening I taught him how to basically draw characters and gave him some reading material, since he told me he wouldn't sleep anyway. I gave him a tour once the medicine for my pain started taking effect. He wasn't too happy to find the rooms messy, but hey, me is me, if it would be neat I wouldn't call it home. If he was unhappy with the rest of the house, wait until he sees my desk. I suppressed a laugh since he would consider me crazy if I would simply laugh at nothing in particular.

I opened the door to my bedroom and surprise surprise: there stood in the corner, my amazing, messy, with a a-tornado-an-earthquake-and-a-tsunami-just-passed-here look, my desk. Books and notebooks where everywhere, since I haven't expected a guest around. There were piles of stuff on the left and right, most of them magazines, doodles that I kept and books to read that I forgot to put in the library. My laptop stood in the middle of the ready to fall mountains of drawing tools, waiting for me. Did I mention I love internet? I turned around and was greeted with a look of annoyance well hidden in a long sigh. I shrugged and went for the shower, telling him he could explore around if he wished.

As the cold water hit my skin I was refreshed, but decided I would not want to get a cold right now, so I turned the tap to warm. The stress of the day flew away as I washed the annoying blood off me. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind blood, after all it is what keeps us alive, but seriously, I don't like it when it dries. Bad flashbacks from kinder garden. I used to fall everyday and my knees where almost always full of the red liquid. It got annoying after a while, being the clumsy kid and all. At least I was always the most mature in my class.

As I wrapped a towel around my body and dried my hair, I stepped out in my room. Mister anime-character-like-person was there. I looked at him amused, and he just stood up and went to my wardrobe.

"Young Mistress—"

"—Mia. Call me Mia.", I interrupted him while glaring at my black locks.

"Mia, do all humans use such inappropriate attire these days?"

I watched him confused as he pulled out a almost-knee-length skirt.

"It's not inappropriate. It's just what they wear. And put that back please. I don't want to see any skirt right now."

"Ooh? Do you find skirts unpleasant?"

"Kinda'. I'm more of a tomboy, I don't usually wear those torture things. That's what Rossie made my buy, as a dare."

"Dare? What do you usually wear then?"

I made sure the towel wouldn't fall and took out some gray jeans and a black t shirt that had neon green text in the front, with the quote "Never take life seriously. Nobody gets out alive anyway." I also took out some fingerless fishnet black gloves and some converse. I went quickly in the bathroom and got changed. When I came out, he looked at me in a curious way.

"Hmm, so that is what you people usually wear."

"I guess so. Depends on the person. Now, even if I hate shopping with a passion, we need to get you something to wear. You can't wear a suit in the middle of the summer!"

"I'm very honored that young mistress would think about a humble servant.", he said with a bow. I murmured something and headed for the door.

"I'm very sorry young mistress, but I didn't catch that."

"You're hopeless. That's what I said." I laughed. His face was priceless, like he didn't know what he did wrong. I just shrugged and called him to the front door. I took out some keys and went in the garage. There stood my love - red everywhere, black flames and an inviting feeling: my car. I bought it when I turned seventeen, using my own money. I had a part-time job at a theater since I was around the age of 14. I guess it's good to save some money, isn't it?

I felt Seb come after me so I got in the car in the driver's seat and turned the engine on.

"Are you gonna' sit there and stare all the day?", I winked at him.

This is gonna' be fun…

**AN: See you next time, thanks for taking time to read this! *hugs***


End file.
